


Big Spoon, Little Spoon, Long Spoon, Noisy Spoon

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Spooning, cuddling but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8323261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: Hoseok finds Hyungwon sleeping in his bed.





	

“Chae Hyungwon,” Hoseok exclaims, loud and clear, “What are you doing in my bed?”

Hyungwon doesn’t answer to that. He just stirs a bit and pulls the blanket—Hoseok’s blanket—up to his head.

“Hyungwon, get up,” Hoseok jabs his finger on Hyungwon’s side. “Sleep in your own bed. Come on, get up.”

Hyungwon doesn't budge.

“Chae Hyungwon!” Hoseok pulls the blanket off.

Hyungwon covers his eyes with his hands and curls up into a human ball. He whines, “I’m exhausted, hyung.”

“Me too. That’s why, go to your own bed so we can both rest.”

“I don’t wanna climb,” Hyungwon presses the heels of his palms to his eyes, “So tired, I don’t wanna climb.”

Hoseok hisses his disbelief. He turns around, looking at Hyunwoo who is watching them, amused. “Hey,” Hoseok complains to Hyunwoo, “Look at him.”

Hyungwon throws a weak arm to Hoseok’s direction and pulls the blanket over his head again.

Hyunwoo chuckles. “You can sleep in his bed.”

Hoseok spares a short glance to Hyungwon’s bed above Hyunwoo’s and feigns a shiver. “No. Definitely no. I don’t want to make out with the air conditioner.” He turns to Hyungwon again, jabbing him on random parts, “Move away, Hyungwon. One way or another, I _will_ sleep in my own bed tonight.”

Hyungwon groans, rough and whiny at the same time. He moves, but not out of the bed. Instead, he rolls to his side and presses his back to the wall, making space on the bed despite him still being there. “Now let me sleep,” Hyungwon slurs and hides under the blanket again.

Hyunwoo laughs out loud, making Hoseok turn to him and gape at the odd occurrences that are happening in their room. Hoseok is about to protest again, but Hyunwoo raises his arm, halting whatever that is forming in Hoseok’s throat.

“Just share,” Hyunwoo says, eyes disappearing because he’s grinning wide. “Go sleep on his bed, or sleep with him.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Hoseok accuses.

“Hyung,” Hyungwon complaints, “You’re so loud, I want to sleep.”

“Really, you—” Hoseok hisses loudly.

“He’s right, you’re so loud,” Hyunwoo says while getting up, snickering and hovering next to the light switch. “Make up your mind, I’m going to turn the light off.”

“Wha— Really,” Hoseok huffs, looking at Hyunwoo with betrayed expression. He finally scoots to his bed, towering over Hyungwon. “I sleep without clothes,” he says, discarding his shirt.

“Hm,” Hyungwon replies, already knowing that full well.

“At least give me back my blanket,” Hoseok demands.

“Hm,” Hyungwon hums and lifts the end of the blanket, gesturing Hoseok to get inside the blanket with him instead.

“Are we really—”

“You’re too noisy, hyung.”

“Just get in already,” Hyunwoo orders. His laughter is still there, but his tone begins to turn into a real scold.

“Alright, alright,” Hoseok surrenders. He slips under the blanket, facing away from Hyungwon because that’s the right thing to do.

Hyunwoo laughs. He turns the light off and couldn’t help but to comment, “Never knew you’re the little spoon, Shin Hoseok.”

“What?! No, no,” Hoseok turns around and pushes Hyungwon, “Flip over. I am _always_ the big spoon.”

Hyungwon grunts and turns around reluctantly. Already half asleep, he just follows whatever Hoseok says so he could finally get his peace. Meanwhile, Hoseok mindlessly throws his arm around Hyungwon’s waist, realizing belatedly that this is so _wrong_.

“This is weird,” Hoseok thinks out loud. “Really, _really_ weird.”

Hyunwoo stifles his laughter and points out, “No one says that anyone _has_ to be any spoon.”

Hoseok’s cheeks are turning red as the words sink in. He briefly thinks of turning away out of embarrassment, but Hyungwon’s hands in his are clearly screaming _no_ to any intention of getting out of their current position.

 _Whatever_ , Hoseok thinks finally, surrendering in Hyungwon’s scent and the warmth that Hyungwon emits. 

And it is, as far as he could remember, the best sleep he has since forever.

.

.

.

 _(“What should I do with... this?” Kihyun asks the next morning, whispering while looking down at Hyungwon and Hoseok. “My task is to wake one Chae Hyungwon up, now what am I supposed to do with..._ this _?”_

_“Take photos while you can,” Minhyuk says, already snapping a few photos._

_“Oh. Right,” Kihyun grins, joining Minhyuk. “Anyway, it’s surprising that Hoseok-hyung is the little spoon, though.”_

_Hyunwoo’s laughter blares behind them.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I swear Kihyun keeps appearing in my fic even though I didn't plan it lol


End file.
